<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the silence between the notes echoes in our hollow chests by BookFangirlMaryJane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758359">the silence between the notes echoes in our hollow chests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookFangirlMaryJane/pseuds/BookFangirlMaryJane'>BookFangirlMaryJane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thoschei Spyvember Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Piano, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Spoilers, Spyvember Prompts (Doctor Who), Thoschei, and only slight fluff?, but I had a minor breakdown yesterday and everything I wrote was garbage, even tho they should, mentions of Missy/series 10, only slight angst?, so basically they don't talk, so have this vaguely nice story, they talk by playing music, this is not what I wanted to write originally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookFangirlMaryJane/pseuds/BookFangirlMaryJane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wakes to the sound of piano music echoing through the TARDIS.</p>
<p>--o--</p>
<p>Written for Spyvember (by ineternity and Valc0), prompt was 'Piano'.</p>
<p>Warning: slight spoilers for series 10 and 12.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thoschei Spyvember Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the silence between the notes echoes in our hollow chests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This... was not what I wanted to write.<br/>But it's the best I have and it is actually kinda nice, I think.<br/>Not as angsty as I thought it would be.</p>
<p>Spoilers for series 10 and 12, but more in the sense of the overall vibe, not explicit spoilers, tbh.<br/>Like, they're angsty and not talking because of what happened in series 10 and 12, but since they're not talking, they don't mention anything.</p>
<p>The songs played are, in order:</p>
<p>'Stars' by Jesse Brown (it's very sweet and the name fits)<br/>'Ambre' by Nils Frahm (somewhat melancholic, or at least I felt like it is)<br/>'Imagine Paris' by Daniel Paterok (because I couldn't resist and it actually sounds very nice)<br/>'Come On Home' by Andy Feldman (mostly because of the angsty/hopeful title, but it's also very nice)</p>
<p>Read on!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The Doctor wakes to the sound of piano music echoing through the TARDIS. A little dazed from her unwilling nap, dangling by her waist from the ceiling as she fell asleep during repairs again (fell unconscious, more like, but what’s the difference, anyway?), it takes her a moment to place the music.</p>
<p>When she does, her hearts stutter in her chest.</p>
<p>Quickly shaking off the tiredness now, the Doctor untangles herself and drops to the ground. She shuffles up and slowly follows the clear notes down the hallways. The music twists and turns, echoes, drags out across the empty spaces of the TARDIS corridors and draws her in like a bright light draws in moths, only this light won’t kill her. Probably.</p>
<p>The closer she gets to the music, the more nervous she gets. It’s been a while since she last listened to piano music being played. Her mind wanders back, remembers a stuffy Vault, remembers Missy, poised like a queen on her seat, back straight, fingers dancing over the keys, such a serene smile on her face. Oblivious to the world, oblivious to the Doctor entering, and she (he, back then) had been able to admire the Time Lady for almost twenty minutes without being caught.</p>
<p>But Missy is long gone now, and she won’t come back.</p>
<p>The Doctor shakes off the sadness clinging to her memories and finally reaches the room the music is coming from. Carefully she pushes open the door and peeks inside.</p>
<p>The Master is seated on a black stool by the piano, eyes closed and fully immersed in playing. He looks so peaceful, so calm. She hasn’t seen him this relaxed since… She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him this relaxed, actually.</p>
<p>Clearly, keeping the piano had been a good idea.</p>
<p>Slowly, the song changes, seamlessly flows into another familiar tune, and the Doctor stands frozen in the doorway. She wants to walk up to him, wants to sit down next to him and just listen, just look at him create something so beautiful. But she can’t. Her legs won’t cooperate.</p>
<p>So instead she just stands there and listens to the music.</p>
<p>When the music changes again, several minutes later, the Doctor finally manages to shake off the hesitation rooting her to the spot and she slowly steps inside the room. By the Master’s tilted head she knows he knows she’s here. He moves a little, so there is room on the stool for her, and she sits down. He doesn’t stop playing and the Doctor doesn’t interrupt.</p>
<p>She does shuffle closer until their shoulders touch, and the Master shifts so he can both play and keep the contact. The music floats around them, through them, and the Doctor feels tears threaten to flow from her eyes.</p>
<p>The Master strikes a few notes, a new song, and the Doctor knows that one, so she slowly raises her hands and follows the melody. He doesn’t show any surprise, except for the minute faltering of his hands on the keys, and then they’re playing together, music swirling around them, notes echoing through the room.</p>
<p>Every now and then, their hands brush against each other. The Doctor’s hearts clench every time. She thinks his must do the same.</p>
<p>She doesn’t know how long they play for. It could be a few hours. It could be a few days. It could be millennia. Time has no meaning when they’re sitting so close, hands dancing over the keys and over each other, minds tentatively brushing.</p>
<p>But eventually her arms are getting heavy and as the song comes to an end, the Master follows her lead and they let the music fade out slowly.</p>
<p>With a sigh, the Doctor lets her head rest on his shoulder. She feels the Master shift and then he wraps an arm around her to pull her closer. They sit there for a while, just basking in each other’s company. Not moving. Not talking. They don’t have to.</p>
<p>The music they played together already said more than words ever could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The End</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, so like I said, I meant to write something else.</p>
<p>I have four different versions of this prompt on my computer, and this is the only one that doesn't suck. I stopped writing yesterday because I absolutely hated everything I'd written. I was ready to give up on this prompt, but then I had 8 hours of sleep and tried again.</p>
<p>It was supposed to be 13 and the Master going back to St. Luke's to clear out the Doctor's office (featuring 13 tearing up over the pictures of Susan and River on her/his former desk, the Master being Responsible and getting them to eat something, some students being utterly confused by this strange blonde lady who knows them all by name and who, according to the guy who stepped on her foot, is their former professor's sister, here to get his stuff) but then I couldn't write that? I think these two just didn't want to face their trauma and so I couldn't write them do it.<br/>So then I tried approaching it from another angle, have them just walk up to the Vault to get Missy's stuff and leave again, but... but that wouldn't work, either.<br/>The third attempt was the Doctor showing the Master the music room in the TARDIS, with Missy's old piano. But that felt too much like a trap? Like, she wouldn't go in with him, and it had serious 'I'll lock you up and we try again' vibes that I just Did Not Like.<br/>And then this happened. And I actually kinda like it.</p>
<p>I wrote this today, in the last few hours, I think, and only edited it while posting it, so... y'know. Hope it was okay.</p>
<p>I picked the music mostly by titles first and then checked if they were nice, and those four I chose were the ones I eventually went with, and also the ones I listened to while writing (I also considered a piano version of 'What About Us' by P!nk, but ended up not including it, because the mood was soft and actual piano music, not Thoschei songs that kinda break my heart).</p>
<p>For the title: it's been that since I started Spyvember. No, really, I saw the Piano prompt and knew I wanted to write something and then had the perfect title. Dunno if this story fits it or not but I like it.</p>
<p>I only realized that there is zero dialogue in this while looking over it just now. Oops. But I don't think there is anything they could have said, anyway (I also kinda wanted them to kiss but then that didn't fit, either, and actually, this is very nice and soft on its own and people don't need to kiss for it to be obvious that they're in love.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There won't be a story tomorrow. I just don't have a good idea for 'Coffee Shop'. I do intend to write a small, fluffy thing for the 30th, to round out Spyvember a little. Let's see if I manage it.</p>
<p>Have a nice day, everyone! Stay safe, wear your masks, play piano songs with your best enemies and don't talk about your trauma at all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>